AUTO
AUTO (Short for "Autopilot" and based of the name "Otto") is a wheel that controls the space station Axiom and the main antagonist in the Pixar movie WALL-E. He tries to prevent the Axiom and the hundreds of people living on it from returning to Earth. He bears an appearance similar to HAL 9000 in the 1968 sci-fi Warner Bros. film "2001: A Space Odyssey". Backstory The Axiom, designed some point after the year 2100, was originally supposed to carry people into space for a five year cruise while hundreds of WALL-E robots would clean up all the trash and pollution on Earth. However, Operation Cleanup, as it was dubbed, failed as all but one WALL-E unit broke down, and Earth becomes to toxic to live on. The Autopilot of the Axiom (AUTO) receives a message 700 years before the movie starts to not return to Earth. No one else aboard the Axiom hears this message. Therefore, every few years, an EVE probe is sent to Earth in search of plant life that would suggest that life on Earth was sustainable. In the Movie In the movie, WALL-E and EVE find a plant specimen, and EVE is taken back to the Axiom with WALL-E in tow. However, AUTO, who is aware of this immediately, sends another smaller probe, called GO-4, to take the plant and destroy it. WALL-E and EVE manage to retrieve the plant from an escape pod that was about to self-destruct (with WALL-E still inside), and they deliver it to the Captain of the Axiom, who desperately wants to return to Earth. However, GO-4 throws the plant into the trash chute. WALL-E, who was climbing up the chute, manages to save the plant. GO-4 traps EVE, while AUTO electrocutes WALL-E, nearly destroying him. WALL-E falls back into the garbage chute. AUTO shuts EVE down, and throws her into the garbage chute. AUTO mutinies against the Captain, confining him to his room. EVE manages to reboot, and saves WALL-E, who is in critical condition. WALL-E, who has the plant, gives it to EVE, who realizes that if they can get it to the ship's Holo-Detector, they can return to Earth and save WALL-E. EVE, holding a nearly destroyed WALL-E, points her blaster at a security robot, who takes a photo and broadcasts it around the Axiom. The Captain, who sees this, realizes there is still hope after all. AUTO sees it too and sends an entire brigade of security robots to stop EVE and WALL-E. The Captain broadcasts a message to EVE and WALL-E, and tells them where the Holo-Detector is. AUTO cuts off the message, and they are confronted by a whole group of security robots. With the help of a group of malfunctioned robots that WALL-E saved earlier in the film, they manage to destroy the brigade of security robots. Meanwhile, the Captain manages to trick AUTO into coming down into his room. The Captain grabs onto AUTO, who pulls him up into the Command Deck while trying to get him off. In the fray, the Captain manages to activate the Holo-Detector. EVE flies towards it, but AUTO, being a wheel, spins and throws the Captain off, tilting the entire Axiom to the side. AUTO then turns the Holo-Detector off. As it sinks back into the floor, WALL-E holds up the Holo-Detector, while EVE holds back a huge metal plate that would have crushed several people to death because the Axiom was tilted. AUTO electrocutes the button that turns off the Holo-Detector, causing it to slam down and crush WALL-E. The Captain, seeing this, gets to his feet (The first human to stand in 700 years, because technology has advanced that far), and battles AUTO. The Captain manages to avoid AUTO's electrocution prong, hoists himself up, and switches AUTO's autopilot function off. The Captain straightens out the Axiom, EVE manages to slip the plant in the Holo-Detector before it completely crushes WALL-E, and the Axiom jumps into hyperdrive and lands on Earth. EVE manages to fix WALL-E, and the two live happily together. Villain... or "just following orders?" AUTO's role in the movie is a matter of debate. Is he a villain, preventing humans from returning to Earth because he wants control, or is he merely doing everything he can to follow the orders he was given? This issue can be looked upon either way. It's called "Directive A-113". Personality Unlike most other robots in the story, AUTO is shown to be collected and emotionless. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Masters of Evil Category:Not always evil Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Villains Category:World Rulers Category:Not completely evil Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:men Category:Tyrants Category:Foolish Characters Category:Comical Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Crimes Category:Machines Category:Smart Idiots Category:Guards Category:Killer Category:Killers Category:Kidnappers Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Idiots Category:True Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Monarchs Category:Sexism Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Masterminds Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Blind villains Category:Framers Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Hateable Villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Completely mad Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Opposing Forces Category:Conjecture Category:Conjecture Category:Temptation Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:WALL-E villains Category:Most Heavy Villains Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Not always evil Category:Comical Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:lewd villains